Sleeping With The Enemy
by Yana ano baka
Summary: What and If are words that are powerful when you combine them. what if? What if Hinata would fall under the enemy's hands? Or would it be the enemy..falling in love with Hinata? What if? .. Read if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Let The Gold Stay Shining**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

**Her Diamonds**

**

* * *

**

She tried curling her hair for the first time without any help of anyone. It has been 9 years since Sasuke left the village and returned a year ago. Looking at her full sized mirror, she smiled, she knew she had to look perfect.

Hinata added some light lip gloss Ino gave her during her last birthday. Oh how she wish her friends are here to witness the night. Since the time she saved Naruto, they had became couples. The memories never failed to make her smile. And now, he has been acting weird, today Hinata is positive that he's gonna ask for her hand.

Today is their 3rd anniversary.

Walking down their stairs, Neji seemed to look at her in awe as she blush. He would be escorting her to the falls since he had been her protector. Haishi looked at her then to his news paper. He was indeed proud, but not so much that he would say it aloud. Hinata, as normal, looked down. As they pass by, her pink kimono touched the grounds, how she wanted to see the fire works on the sky but she decided not too. It would delay her.

She excitedly smiled at Neji as he smiled back, he couldn't express more happiness for her tonight.

Then it made him think. If only Ten Ten would let him be with her tonight. If only she's not out with her another mission the Hokage had asked them. If only.

As they walk by the aisle of flowers by the falls, Neji let go of her hand and looked at her. "I am going kilometers away, trust me. I wouldn't spy on whatever you are to speak about. I am going to look at the fire works. Call out in this place if you'd be needed an escort back to your house again" He explained breathing after every 7 words. Hinata knew she was being too observant. But she couldn't stand it, she was too enormously excited.

Naruto scratched his head, looking at the stars above him, wearing his best festival suits. It was blue which matched his eyes and black that made it look bold. Thinking on the other side, he knew she was coming. He knew he had to break it up to her. He was in line to be the next Hokage like Sasuke. He tried reaching for the stars as he heard the leaves rustle. She's here, his jaw went open as she smiled at him.

"Happy Anniversary, Naruto" Her greeting froze him, like she always does. He sat up and cleared his throat.

Her eyes, without any colors, ironically gleamed under the moon and the fire works like a mirror, could be seen in them.

She sat, comfortably yet formally.

"Happy Anniversary" He greeted back. Reminiscing all the memories, no long talks had happened. All knew it, when he's angry she let it pass by, why wouldn't she? Because she was afraid, afraid that all circumstances would swallow her and that it would may not let her stand up again.

She was weak enough to be without him. And he knew that very well.

"Hinata, I-" She looked at him with full intent, focusing all her attention to him. "I love you" he said, she knew she would smile and he also predicted it.

"I love you too, Naruto" She replied as he gave her a lovely long kiss on her lips. His eyes closed trying to feel their own sensation.

She expected so much for this night. How she enjoyed his lips., she always had and thought she would always be.

"I love you..Sakura-" Naruto's eyes went wide afterwards.. seeing Hinata stop when she heard his tongue slip.

Naruto boldly had his hand on his mouth as she looked at him with such lonely eyes once happy.

"I didn't mean to" He finally broke the silence. Hinata was shaking, her lips were parted from each other in such surprise

The fireworks were done.

"Did you just say Sakura?" Her voice were shaking.

"Hinata, I love you. But Sakura...she said, I mean, I love her too. She confessed to me and I thought-" Naruto stopped as she saw her tears drop.

"I dumbly thought you were about to get me from my father. How could I be so dumb!" She broke out all her tears, like how she surprised him with her high voice.

_Where are the people?_

_Aren't they to surprise me? This is a joke right? I want you to tell me Naruto,..this is just a prank right? Like it has always been? A Prank._

"Let me explain, Hinata" He said, she held her breath and tried to speak but sobs were all she could manage to give up.

"Tell me it's a joke" She said, trying to put up a smile, her cheeks went flushed as he breathed deeply. Nothing came up after few minutes.

He couldn't explain. He was so...stupid he asked for an explanation when not even a word left his lips.

She laughed, then sobbed. "I. I never thought Naruto" She managed to say as she try standing up.

"I've always thought you were a perfect gentleman who would stick to only a woman." she continued, "But I guess I was wrong. I was giving up my whole life to you. But you chose her again. I wonder how many more times would I have to suffer as you repeat her name again and again. You can tell me you don't mean to but I feel It. I feel that you love her more than you ever loved me!"

He opened his mouth only to receive a painful deep kiss. He returned it...How dumb was he to even return it.

She pulled away yet he could still taste the taste of sadness and pain.

She stood up and walked away. Then he thought to himself..JUST when he thought and asked himself it Sakura was worth every tear Hinata had shed then he wouldn't fee guilty.

After a couple of hours, still reminiscing all that had happen during the night. He heard another rustle by the dark side of the falls.

It was Neji, "Where's Hinata?" He asked..Naruto looked at him, "She went home." Neji knew something was wrong as he held Naruto's collar high.

"If you think you could make her cry like you do. This time, I am sure I'd kill you" Neji said as he run, trying to catch up on his cousin whom he knew must be at her home at this rate of time.

* * *

Haishi looked at his daughter, so young yet broken. Hinata looked with her teary eyes at her father and ran to his arms. Haishi didn't think twice and hugged his daughter.

"You're right. Love never seemed to have happy endings father. Sorry. Sorry for disobeying you."

"Hinata, (sighs) I told you that when you love, you get hurt. That's why I am always arranging the clan's future marriages. I know it would hurt you less." He patted her back as she continued to cry.

Neji bursted out from the front door as Haishi looked at him then to his daughter.

Neji accompanied her to her room.

* * *

"Sasuke" Neji muttered as the grown up Sasuke look at him. His eyes could put up a flame in his head yet he looked straightly at them. Neji is his advisor and a powerful ninja after all he as the genius of the clan.

"Wouldn't you think it is appropriate for you too be allies with our clan? People would trust you much more as they trust us. Indeed the Hyuga is a powerful and trusted clan." Neji, as an advisor of the only Uchiha alive, look at him with such interest. He was leaning on the tea table in the Uchiha mansion. Or whatever a traditional japanese house you would call.

"Are you bargaining a member for my own good?" Sasuke asked as he look at him with such eyes.

Neji laughed, "And if I do?" He asked

"And if you do, who would you bargain for? Your beloved Hinata?" Sasuke spat as Neji smiled,

"Yes. Hinata. My lovely Hinata" Neji said as Sasuke seem to wonder yet looked the other way.

"Isn't she to be a good accessory for Naruto? They had been-"

"He broke up" Neji said looked at the sight of the mansion's garden. Sasuke had been living all in luxury after killing Danzo and going back to Konoha. He knew being the next Hokage, he could control more people and the more the people would suffer just like he had always planned

"He broke up, yesterday. During their anniversary" He said deeply breathing. Neji looked at him with such intense eyes. He wasn't afraid, why would he? Sasuke trusted him most.

"And why would Hinata agree?" Sasuke asked, "To scar Sakura?" He sarcastically said, as if trying to pre-long their conversation. Conversation that bothers him. And intrigues him at the same time. Intrigues make him feel interested and to end this. He must say, he is interested in whatever Neji is upto at the moment.

"No, she is too innocent to do such stupid motives" Neji said, "To make her father proud." He said as Sasuke smirked.

"Then, does this mean a deal?" Neji asked as he stood up, dusting his clothes

"I must think about it. But it is quite true. I need trust." Sasuke said as the servant escorted Neji out the house.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** I wonder if you guys like it. The chapters would be long. Please send me reviews if you're interested or if you would like to suggest. I accept bricks and flames just for my own improvement.

I hope you enjoy and please keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping with the enemy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

**No Surprise**

**

* * *

**

It didn't seem to hurt, she told herself as she touch the pictures of Naruto in her album she has been keeping for years now. It didn't suppose to hurt this much, if only I had knew this all along., she again thought and sighed trying not to cry. Her tea was left untouched yet it seemed to still be boiling in the pot. 'The garden looked livelier today' she told herself not realizing it has been like that since Naruto took all her world from her making HIM HER world. She dumbly shook her head.

"Hinata-sama, a visitor is here for you" The maiden said bowing lowly at her. The young servant was wearing her favorite dark blue kimono, the one Hinata gave her during Christmas time, she remembered and smiled reminiscing the generous work.

She waited for the visitor to come in her room the time her servant left but then she found her self a most unexpected visitor she least thought of visiting.

It was the Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

"I heard." He said as she fixed herself. She sat straight and wiped her tears. She was the kind of girl who would be shy to be seen weak in front of all people even though they had the hint of knowing.

"I know, he told you?" She asked as she kind of stuttered.

"I was rude, I should have asked you to sit and drink the tea" Hinata said shyly bowing her head pointing at the tea. Her white orbs were nowhere to be seen as her bangs tried to cover them yet failed. It was the cleanest spot you'd ever see in the perfected face of the heiress.

"No" he said as he sat straighter than he was, it was the time she looked at him. Through his bloody eyes.

Hinata had always been one perfect shy girl. Her hair, uncombed yet soft to see and her face unwashed yet always flushed and fresh that you would love to touch. But none of these mattered to Naruto. none of everything all people had thought to be perfect.

She wanted to take the topic off when she was about to speak, he focused all his attention to her.

"I am here to offer you a deal" He started to speak as she tilted her head to the sides.

"Marry me" He said sipping on his tea before she could utter a word. The masculine man in his black yukata and blue haori didn't even look at her.

"Why would I do such thing?" She stupidly asked. Hinata knew it was rude and she has to take all of her rising voice back. It was uncalled for and too inappropriate for her.

He dumbly looked at her. "To make your father proud. I AM an UCHIHA after all." He said as he planned the second thing he would gladly do to her if she says no.

And his plan is getting in accordingly.

"Naruto is to be married anytime soon. You'd be my accessory as I bring you pride in your clan. Plus," He looked at her intently, "You will just become one of my casualties anyway," He continued and spat waiving his hands at his eye level.

"Hinata, I need an answer, I am a very very very busy man." He said as he pulled out his fingers from his pockets.

She swallowed and he knew it was a no. But Uchiha never agreed to an answer which is no. They ask yet they only wanted ONE PERFECT answer. An answer composed of three letters and a syllable. YES

He, in split-second, was infront of her. Cornering her in the nearest walls. He wasn't hurting her but pressuring would be a great adverb to put into it.

"Hinata" He whispered by her ears that made shivers go down her spine. He was too close. Not an inch far from her face. His eyes were bleeding red and she felt like it has been pulling her out from reality. She was trapped.

His long fingers found her chin as he smirked, she was a little too bold to be a coward.

"Sasuke-sama" She whispered, the room was too close to her father's room and she wouldn't let him see their position in such bad manners.

"Naruto, is going to get married SOON." He said again as it froze her body. She observed his breath touch her eyelashes. They were too faint yet too hot to burn her out of the world.

"Hinata Heiress, I have the food you're asking me to buy you" Her servant said as she got it from her hands. It was her favorite chips with sweet chocolates and candy coatings. Her hair was still curly and she just had let th television run romantic movies.. Her short shorts were unusally worn and the large shirt of Naruto was remained her top considered a clothing.

"Hinata" She knew the voice, it was soft and she knew the person owning them isn't alone. Hinata didn't bother to look, it was Ten Ten and Ino for sure. "Hinata," They called out again, their comfort cries made her tear escape as she looked up. She was shining with the moonlight. It has been a couple of days since the day he dumped her and yet she hasn't even taken her own shower nor her usual hot baths. She knew she was too stressed to move her feet as she felt them cramp up.

"Ten Ten, Ino" Hinata managed to say as she try swaying her head to get herself looking at them. The girls rushed to her and hugged her like they always do when they are too excited, too down and too just..missing each other.

"What happened?" Ino asked touching her curls as Ten Ten look at her just with her sad eyes.

"Well" She wiped her own tears and sat up comfortable by the cushions in her room with the garden by her window. The breeze felt her hair as she closed her eyes.

"He broke up...with me of course." She smiled and together cried. Ino was dumbfounded as Ten Ten was sure not surprised.

They went silent as they sat like they lost their most precious kimonos. Hinata got a handful of her chips and ate them.

These kind of movies should be band. It could kill one depressed woman...like Hinata.

She was never fond of this sweet comfort food until she found the time to eat them

"Sasuke went here." Hinata continued as the two looked at her with no boring eyes cooking her.

"He asked me if I would marry him. Of course to be a great influence." She said and stared at the stars above

"Of course you said no right?" Ino laughed as she thought the other way around and waived her hands infront of her mouth as she drank her own tea.

"You said no right?" Ten Ten asked as Hinata turned and look at them both with her smile.

"What did you say?" Ino repeated it going nearer her, getting worried because she was thinking of the another side Hinata could be..the bitter one. But they both know their own weaknesses.

Hinata raised her left hand as the ring glinted with the moonlight from above.

* * *

Ino knew it was not to take it from Naruto but she knew it was Hinata doing her job as an heiress of their clan. It was moving yet too surprising.

She waited for Hinata to come out her bathroom as Ten Ten sat on Hinata's futon. It was nothing as soft as hers.

"Do you think she's fine?" Ten Ten asked as Ino made her unsure gesture with a smile.

They helped her out with the tying of her obi and Ino did the rest of her hair do's,

"Thank you" Hinata said as she, in a grateful manner, bowed at them as they walked behind her. It was another meeting with the Clan.

To be handled in Neji's mansion, the two women looked warningly at each other as Naruto was to pass by.

"HINATA!" He called out, the two stopped as Hinata did the same, she waited for him to talk. Her face still like the day he dumped her, made him realize one thing. ...

That he would be forever grateful to have had Hinata as part of his life.

"You're not going to marry Sasuke right? You love me right? So what is it that I am hearing-" He was stopped as Hinata put her finger across his lips.

"I am going to marry Uchiha-sama" She said strongly as it burned the young gentleman's ears.

"Of course you wouldn't! You love me!" Naruto pressed as Ino and Ten Ten glared at him that seemed to cut him down in to pieces.

"We ARE over, Naruto." Hinata defended and continued to walk. She knew enough that she was too stupid to even stop at the first place.

Naruto grabbed her wrist as Ino and Ten Ten grabbed his hands like a reflex.

"Don't touch her. She has been engaged to Uchiha!" Ino loudly blurted out as the crowd seemed to get silent.

"Naruto, you are hurting me." Hinata silently muttered as he loosened his grip.

"I WILL marry Uchiha-sama, not to get back at you. But because I know he deserves me more than you do." Hinata spat at him as it processed in his brain.

* * *

"You made me proud Hinata" Haishi said and smiled at his daughter after she blurted out her near marriage with the Uchiha.

"Thank you Father." She bowed as the clan greeted her.

"I have to go, Uchiha-sama needs me by anytime at the Hokage's office" Hinata said and bowed, she clearly stated all she had to state.

She went to spread the good news and that all she could part take to the clan.

~(^.^)~

"You're late." The Uchiha mumbled as Hinata bowed. She just got in the building as he waited by the door then went in.

Sakura and Naruto was there as well. Hinata knew it all along. Sakura's eyes widened. Tsunade was just about to come in the hall and she was indeed late.

When the person in the highest position in the village came, she was amazed of what couple she had seen. She thought she heard rumors but she never thought that rumors could be somehow true. She needed investigation to believe them, and now as being intrigue with what was happening to the couples, they results have been down and she knew she had witnessed it enough for another explanation.

"I am here as a Hokage. A retiring Hokage. I would love to hear from you, both sides a debate. A debate your future wives should as join" Tsunade without any signs of aging, said. She knew it was going to be an interesting one.

After the meeting of the do's and don'ts for the next Hokage needs, Sasuke walked Hinata to her mansion.

...

He followed her to her room and she was too shy to ask him to bug off.

"Take off your clothes." He said as he closed the door.

"nani!" Her whisper was loud but impossible to hear from the other side of the cement walls.

Sasuke looked the other side as she look at him in her innocent orbs.

"I said, take your clothes off." He repeated, by the look of her face he knew she didn't fully understood what it was for.

"Take your cl-" he was to just repeat it again when she stopped him, "I heard you I heard you but what for?" She was too nervous to say it in the nicer way.

He hissed and opened her wardrobe, pulling out all her simple kimonos and found a silk one, It was black with silver cherry blossom linings.

He found her obi and pulled it making her stumble and fall and spin like she's in a tornado. She was holding up for it yet he was too strong to make it look real easy. After it, he dragged her up only to witness he touched her in the wrong place that made her gasp for air.

he stopped, "Ow" holding it between her legs, it was a bruise. Bruise from Naruto.

"Who did it to you?" He asked demanding her to give him her hand for an explanation. He knew it was impossible for him to make a bruise by only touching her wrist.

"It was an accident'' she managed to put out an answer without making him more angry,

"An accident caused by Naruto, wasn't it?" he sarcastically jerked and spat.

Hinata cried silently as she felt her knees go jelly. She knelt in front of him. _His_ name felt like poison in her ears.

Sasuke, for all the dust to know, couldn't stand the noise of crying, he stoop own to her level and found his fingers again by her chin. He forced her to look at him and forced her in his deep kisses

It was rough and traumatizing that lasted for not less than half a minute but it seemed hours for Hinata. No one had kissed her like he did. It was tough and she even had thought he was doing it to bruise her lips.

He stopped, her crying stopped and he didn't show no emotion.

"Dress up in to that kimono. We are to attend to the temple for the marriage plans." He stood up and said. It was painful, she bet it would leave a mark. But when he left, she looked at the mirror.

That was when she realized, it was not rough at all, it was the softest brush of warm lips on to her subtle ones.

"Sasuke-sama" She muttered as her fingers touch her lips.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Oh for my own sake please reply. I am dearly in dept for your reviews :I honestly want more reviews. hihi, it gives MORE encouragement. soooo**

**tell me what you would love me to add, it was reallt long but i want to keep it LONG like the first chapter. Please support me with my fanfic stories and help me improve! :]**

**FIGHTING! (**I guess i would update on Friday?) :] Keep in touch ...WIN WIN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping with the enemy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3

**Mine**

**

* * *

**

Every little touch was perfect. The sun's mood was making every one happy. It hasn't been raining yet it felt so cold and sunny, too unusual for the village.

"Hinata-sama, please wake up soon" Her servants prayed as they shook her forcefully and panicked. The Uchiha was outside, waiting for her for their appointment for some more arrangements.

Marriage appointments. She has been falling asleep too long and it was really surprising for the people in the house. Hinata wasn't this lazy, when she's not depressed.

"Hn" He said as they again apologized for their heiress. No one was around, just the women waking up the heiress who was peacefully mumbling and him, ah. the mighty him

He asked them to step out, they were nervous and did what he said. Too much power makes him feel so great. So high

"Hinata" He said, cold as ice. Standing by her side, a meter away from her to be exact. She just gave him a bubbly mumble and a whisper.

He held her hand and pulled her, unusually for the war freak to do such. It irritated the young woman in her early ages. Annoying, that was the first thing she said, probably half asleep. For few seconds of staring at him, she didn't seem to catch her tongue. It feels like she had swallowed it. She was wearing her infamous silk nightgown and she was surprised.

"SORRY" She managed to say stumbling on her way down to her bed. "Sorry, this wouldn't happen again." She bowed again with her hands covering her chest. She was damned and freaking nervous. For all he care, the hells thought.

"Of course not. We are almost late" He said looking by her window stepping out of her room. Why in seven hells did she even fall asleep for so freagin' long?

After having her short yet relaxing bath, she had on her black kimono and purple obi and her infamous Hyuga haori.

As they walk, people looked at them, guards by their sides, almost not 12 inch far from each other, Hinata smiled as if she was happy.

AS IF she was happy.

(*u*)

"Pretty" She commented as he looked at where she was looking at. It was a fabric, more of the most elegant fabric for a traditional wedding kimono. He ordered the finest of all materials for their marriage not like he cared. But most importantly, it would make more influence and work.

The flowers were arranged like today was their marriage. Almost. Almost a week to back out. No, there won't be no backing up. She has to stay put, she told herself.

He tasted the food and the wine and agreed, the next was the venue.

He wanted it in his mansion she didn't say she wanted it at all.

"Yes, in your gardens would be nice" She plastered a soft smile, it surprised him.

He was carried away, she smiled as if she was excited for the event. He didn't show his emotions at all.

There are just three major things he wanted to do.

**Take Konoha Down**

**Recreate Uchiha Clan with the use of_ Hinata_**

**And most of all, see everything with his own eyes before he dies**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto." Sasuke called, Naruto attended to him almost immediately.

"Sasuke. You know you really don't have to catch Hinata. Don't marry her" Naruto said, Sasuke made a sarcastic smirk.

"I am here for that. I want you to be our best man" Naruto didn't like what he was hearing. He swallowed, "Sasuke I would love to-but.." He was cut of with the _friend's_ glare.

"Then do it." The Uchiha said in protest, Naruto was handed an invitation.

"I would appreciate your presence." Sasuke said, he knew something is gonna hurt.

The irony, he DID do it accidentally on purpose.

* * *

Hinata looked at her reflection. Her white obi and her white kimono, her white haori made it all perfect. ALL.

She was almost drowning, feeling like she was being pulled from the softness of the fabric she was wearing. The smooth weaving of the socks she was wearing made her soles' sweat.

Her hair, put up in the most incredible bun a person had to see before he had to die. Her lips, tainted with light pink gloss. Her shiny powder glittered with the sun and her cheeks were flushed, much more flushed that it used to. It was light pink predicting it would be more in color once she start to walk.

She swallowed, Ino was not breathing she saw her. So she thought she looked terrible. Hinata's knees were beginning to feel like jellies..

She wanted to cry so much.

She most likely would love to feel the real feeling of marrying the man she loves, not the one who offered her a deal.

To kiss the man she had loved, love, loves in front of the crowd without being embarrassed at all.

To be seen all out with the man she'd be staying forever, not for the man who would use her for his own influence.

She sighed then Ino spoke, "You're drop dead gorgeous." She manage to compliment

"Ino" Her shaky voice was in danger. she can't cry now. not before the ceremony starts.

"Don't cry. Not yet." Ino said putting her hands on the air with the gesture of stop.

Haishi went in the room as Ino asked her walking out.

Haishi smiled, "Make me proud" that was all he said after getting her hand showing her to the public.

* * *

Naruto looked at the opened door, it revealed butterflies, then the bride.

He held his breath as Sakura held his hands more tighter.

"Naruto" In her hurt voice Sakura said, he stopped. But looked again. He was the most ever stupidest person a Hinata could have ever met.

All knew it. All were surprised when they knew Naruto was offered to be the best man. They all knew it was gonna hurt, but it was deserved.

How he wanted to sweep her feet from the ground and run away with her. Too late, he made his own choice.

Sasuke looked at his wife to be, not wanting to make an impression that he was happy yet he rudely tried to stare for much longer

Hinata's heavy breathing went on until her groom got her cold as ice hands, almost she thought, almost did he warm me up.

...

After the ceremony, the awaited scene was to happen.

Sasuke with his right hand pulled her closer to him in the most graceful stance. With his left fingers, it again found her chin,

She could feel her cheeks burning up.

He locked his lips into her, deepening the kiss she was recently replying. His left hands then found her hands and held them. It was the most perfect scene, the people must have thought.

It embarrassed the Hyuga heiress.

The Uchiha never really thought it would turn this way, honestly..

He couldn't stop yet it makes a good..very good scene and he enjoyed.

...

He pulled her curves more tightly to his warmth as they exited the venue.

Fingers being warmed by the fire. The ice being melted with ...his hands

"Hinata..I guess yo need to be more...relaxed" He said over her ears as it sent shivers more to her spine.

"Hai" She said looking down.

* * *

"It was so romantic" Ten Ten commented as she held Hinata's hands forgetting it was all fake.

It was almost a week after the matrimony they had yet it still had been the talk of the town.

"I was completely shocked." Hinata confessed as she looked at her new surroundings. She has been taken home by the Uchiha.

The irony.

He didn't forbid her friends to come along since he was almost always away from his own house.

"So...what happened to your night?" Ino asked, she wasn't expecting more than a sad smile.

"He barely talked to me. But he was kind in a way he don't touch any of my things nor stepping on my personal problems." Hinata shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"That's good. I heard the debate will be soon" Ten Ten said, Hinata nodded.

"I want him to win, so that my sacrifices wouldn't be less worth it." Hinata said,

"Was he only after being the next Hokage?" Ino asked Hinata looked at them

"I guess not. He wanted to beat Naruto for some reasons. But most of all. He's recreating the clan. The Uchiha clan" Swallowing, she said.

Pausing for a moment.

Their shrieks almost shook the house.

"Hinata, he hasn't moved you right?" Ino whispered.

"O-O-Of C-Course NOT INO" Hinata loudly protested using her silent whispers.

She was blushing, after almost an hour of chat, the young women also had to go home to tend their own needs.

* * *

Hinata tapped her fingers. Sasuke hasn't gone home.

It has been a day and a half and she hasn't eaten at all. Due of her stupidity she never ate without him

Her straight back made her own graceful outline. Uchiha house servants pitied her, she just married a cold man she could ever had have married.

She swallowed another water forcing it to make her full.

A door opened, it was Sasuke. Her heart felt relief without any reasons

"You worried me" She said, as if she meant it in the way she talked to her own 'loved' husband.

"I had to do something." He said sitting by the dinning table. They started eating.

It was deafening no one dared to speak. Not even utter a word nor cling a spoon onto the plate.

Every little thing was like a soul, nonetheless.

"The debate." He said before taking a sip from the tea

"It's coming near, I suppose you be ready" Sasuke said getting up.

"Yes" She replied and stood up after him.

Her world was spinning like a tornado. She wanted to throw up like she could kill for her own time. Stopping, she grabbed something to hold on and the last thing she found was him.

...

:D hi there people I guess I could update twice a week now since i got my report card, I fortunately am an achiever.

Thank you : It was all because of my readers who inspires me. Thank you and I love you all.

Hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping with the enemy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

**Because I am Stupid**

**

* * *

**

'This couldn't be happening.' She thought as she grabbed Sasuke's haori. She'd get killed, her husband was so unlike any man; never wanted being touched by anyone.

"So-so-sorry" She stuttered and felt a warm arm snake around her waist as it send shivers down her spines. He carried her, for no reason.

"You haven't eaten, for a day and a half." He said with his cold voice freeze the room, "I was waiting for you." She weakly said as he adjusted her position and carry her to their room. Her heartbeat kept on skipping. Like it was running from someone. She wanted to pant so badly her nervousness could even kill her. But if she does now., he'd kill her in a snap of his fingers.

"You better rest" He said a bit leaning on to her as he put her down to the bed. She felt easy and comfortable, after deciding her best position she looked up to him and said, "Thank you, Sasuke-sama" .. "Sasuke" he corrected and left the room.

Hinata sighed, 'what had just happened?' she thought..before she drowned herself in her sweet sleep.

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he passed by. 'Was that Sasuke?' he thought and looked back with Sakura holding his hands. "Hey, wait. Sasuke is out the house" Naruto sheepishly said and run to the said old friend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved and smiled, like the old usual ...annoying creature does when he sees Sasuke.

"Hn" he replied and stopped his walking, he had his both hands on his pockets. "Wow, never thought you'd be out your house today." Naruto said as Sasuke bored his look at him

"Hinata is sick, have to get a doctor" He stated as if he cared of his wife, Naruto's eyes widen, "Is she alright? What exactly happened?" He asked, his stupidity cause Sakura's eyes to go teary.

"She's fine, I have to get going" He said not even a smile, not with a smirk but with a painful attack to the man who still half-heartedly loves his wife.

* * *

Naruto walked, thinking if ever he'd visit Hinata or not. It was quite serious, he heard but he had no right to step on her life anymore. Not anymore.

Sakura was at the hospital for her medical jobs with the presiding Hokage of the village.

He sighed, looking at the flowers he bought for the sick ex-lover, 'Maybe if i don't get to see Hinata today, I'll just give it to Sakura. I don't want to waste it.' He thought

it was Hinata's favorite set of flowers, peony, roses, tulips and lavender. It was his usual gift to her when they have special events. Oh how he remembered it.

He smiled and stopped, turning his heels to the other direction leading to the crowded space.

"I am gonna go pay a visit." He decided and walked huskily to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

"Sakuno?" Hinata approached the young servant who bowed and looked at her, "Where is your Lord?" Hinata asked preferring most likely to the Uchiha.

The young Sakuno with her green orbs then looked at her, "He's out fetching some medicines for you." Hinata gave her a warm smile. The servant replied one as well as they heard footsteps.

She tried getting up, asking Sakuno to prepare her hot bath for some relaxation.

On her soles, she stepped. Carefully feeling like her world was spinning when it wasn't at all. She was dizzy

...

Naruto heard a loud bang from a room. The servants had let him in after he lied claiming he had appointments with the wife of the Uchiha.

He ran, not minding the servants and the guards glaring at him. No one could ever run in Sasuke's soil as long as it was not emergency. It was irony.

Running, he turned to the room only to see the lying Hinata on the wooden floor, collapsed.

She was red and he tried carrying her like he used to. He leaned on her as he put her back to the bed.

"Hinata." He said, not noticing the crimson eyes staring at him,

* * *

Sasuke was out, everybody heard it as if he was someone very important. Which he is.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki naruto has came inside to talk to the heiress" The guard said as his nervousness irritate Sasuke's ego.

He glared at the man who was praying for his life and went on. On to the room, his instict told him to go and walk faster and so he did.

Only to see a Naruto Uzumaki leaning close to his wife. Never did he notice his eyes turned red.

..

Naruto stopped, Sasuke thought he knew that the man on the house is eyeing on them

Naruto shook his head, "She's married. What am I doing?" He asked himself as the Sasuke smirked.

"Indeed, what are you doing?"

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, Ten Ten was beside her as well was Ino.

They were chatting with tea by their hands.

Hinata then noticed that she wasn't wearing the kimono she had during the time she remembered she was heading to the bathroom.

She really didn't mind

"Hinata!" Ino smiled cheerfully. "Thank goodness, we thought it was something very dangerous. You're awake." Ten Ten smiled and held her hand.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, quite confused.

Scanning the room, she found something really disturbing. It was the view of the flowers often given to her by Naruto when special occasions come.

"na-Naruto went here?" She asked, her bothered voice was heard again for the longest time it had been silent.

Ino smiled, "When Sasuke got to by you medicine, Naruto went and visited you. He claimed to have found you collapsed, which was true. And Sasuke saw him. almost trying to kiss you." She explained.

Hinata held her lips and blushed, "Who told you that?" She asked. She would never believe Sasuke to have been the one who told the blonde what had happened.

"Sakuno was very helpful with the details." Ten Ten said as Hinata blushed even more. Someone had saw it. Someone was a witness.

Someone knew it.

"Did they fight?" She asked.

Ino smiled and shook her head saying she didn't know about that part while Ten Ten smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Sasuke went in the room, it was past 10' and she was awake.

She had slept for more than she always does. It was more of 12 hours.

"I am sorry. About the incident that happened, awhile ago." She said looking at his natural deep black eyes that replied just looking at her.

"Hn" He said, turning his heels on to the walk-thru-closet leading to their bathroom. She then held his hands, it was warm and hers were cold. She was more than nervous.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Always welcome."

* * *

**I am baaaack :D Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kiss a Girl  
**

* * *

"Hinata" He called, the moonlight was shining on to her face, they were lying on their bed, still and with no other position than a straight position facing the ceiling. Hinata's tummy was full of butterflies and she was nervous. He was still awake, it had been 2 hours since they had eaten and layed on the bed. But it was still early.

"Yes?" She nervously asked, "We were invited to the Uzumaiki's wedding." He said as she stopped breathing evenly. It was becoming deeper. She wanted to cry and he felt her head nod.

'I am not crying, we've parted. Nothing is between us anymore. Not anymore.' She told herself, trying to drift off to a deep slumber.

...

She woke up as the sun's rays hit her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a new kimono in the closet.

Right,today is the day. The wedding day of Uzumaki Naruto.

Her ears still hurt as she repeated the name, as the sound of his name burns her heart.

How she had loved him.

..

Sakura was shining and she could see it clearly in the reflection, she also saw a woman, dark hair flowing to her waist, a smile on her face and her red and silver kimono hugging her tightly.

"Sakura." Hinata smiled, the bride-to-be was taken back, was she going to ruin the marriage? The ceremony? or has she already done it?

"Congratulations. I am happy for you." The smaller lady said and hugged the bride of her ex-lover.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, "So-Sorry." She managed to say, "You're beautiful Sakura, make him proud and happy." Hinata said and smiled leaving the room.

Sakura felt the tug in her heart, the woman who had been left by her husband-to-be just thanked and congratulated her. Sakura wanted to cry and told herself not yet.

Sakura wanted to cry for Hinata's part, she's being so strong facing the ceremony.

To be a witness.

Great.

...

Hinata watched as Sakura walked to the Uzumaki guy who was staring at the stunning beauty of his wife-to-be. Hinata should have been that lady, she should have had been the one walking towards him right this very moment. She should of been the one crying at that very second. She should have been the one he was to marry today.

The venue of the ceremony was pretty, it was full of silver and pink combinations, unlike the red and gold motif of the Uchiha wedding.

The venue was small yet elegant.

She smiled whenever she could put up one, not failing to make the people see she was very happy for her lover. For the guy who dumped her. Dumped her hard she thought, she couldn't help herself but stand back up again.

She wanted to cry but it would be a big controversy. The pain she was feeling at the very moment was like the pain she had when he dropped her and left her,it was fresh, like a new cut on her wrist.

She wanted to wish she could die at the very moment the couple swore their promises to each other.

She should have been the lady in white.

The lady who will be with Naruto for the rest of her life. The lady who will be loved forever, the lady who will take care of him and will be taken care of by him.

It was her. Hinata.

She was supposed to be Uzumaki Hinata.

..

Sasuke held her hand, it was cold, he thought. Hinata held his hand tightly and unconsciously. He knew it was hurting her. "Sasuke." He heard her call, she knew he was listening.

"Thank you." She said almost leaning on to him as she looked down. Their hands still intertwined, he didn't say anything nor did she. She looked up only to see the couple about to kiss.

Sasuke stood before her, not making her see anything. Nothing but him.

He acted as if he was leading her out. As if they were going to congratulate the couple outside the venue where the couples were to go after the ceremony. Many were also standing, going out to congratulate the wedded couple once they got out of the venue.

Hinata's knees could not move. It was hot. She had been sweating.

She swallowed and had Sasuke lead her somewhere.

No, no they didn`t go to congratulate the newly weds but went somewhere for air.

She knew he could kill her for making him feel uncomfortable. He has been covering her up and she knew she had to appreciate it. It was just hurting so much.

"I don't know how to apologize" Hinata said, "It did hurt but I tried not to react on to what was happening,I promise." She said, looking up to him.

He was showing no emotion...

Sasuke leaned on her, reaching out for his handkerchief and dried her tears.

"Cry." He said as she leaned on his chest. Burying herself in the warm chest of the Uchiha.

She still couldn`t figure out, why was she crying? Sasuke was more than what she was asking for. He was understanding, but it wasn't just that.

He kept on carrying her from her burdens, kept on catching her from falling.

She looked up to him,

He wasn't even looking anywhere else but the sky above him.

After some minutes, she smiled and sighed

"I don't know how to thank you right this very moment." She said, smiling warmly.

"Easy, act comfortable." He said with a smirk as he tried to dry his haori. She felt sorry for that but he didn't mind. He walked with her,their hands still intertwined.

..

A week passed and Sasuke had to meet with the Hokage of the other villages and with Naruto for some things they had not yet talked of.

Hinata was behind Sasuke, he was leading her even though she wasn't coming with him.

"Hinata" He called, they were near the gates, he was looking at her, knowing that the Uzumaki couple was coming soon, he wanted revenge on Naruto.

For Hinata's sake, without her knowing

"Kiss me." He ordered silently as she stopped, stunned.

She looked at him, an unbelievably frozen Hinata asked why.

"Because i want the people to know" Sasuke said..not continuing the sentence when he felt Hinata's hands on his chest, her lips locked on his. She was tiptoeing.

It was sweet, it was long..it was warm

..

Sakura smiled at the sight of the teasing Sasuke and the sight of the usually shy Hyuga kissing the Uchiha. It was funny, even though she couldn't hear them..she was happy for them. Naruto was looking at then too and Sakura knew it shouldn't matter for him to see them which he showed on his face

Naruto, half heartedly smiled and nuzzled his nose on to Sakura's.

He wanted to show her she was loved.

...

Hinata breathed and stopped the kiss.  
**  
****"That's all?" He asked as her eyes widen. "EH?" She reacted******

**"Again..."**

**

* * *

**

Hi people! : we're back!

we...well. someone is helping me out with the story.

guess who?

lopololo! : thank you so much for proof reading the chapter :D (hugs)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lost**

* * *

_No._

_Impossible._

_It's not true._

_It can't be..._

* * *

Hiashi was found cold and dead by his room.

Hinata's knees gave up and she ended up sitting upon hearing the news from Neji. She looked at him with eyes can't stop from releasing tears.

All her sufferings are gone, all not worth it, all she had suffered to have is gone.

_'Why? Now that I am on my way making you proud, why now?'_

The Hyuga clan had Hiashi on his final destination the afternoon after the death of the leader.

It rained hard and it was cold in and out.

She felt as if something froze in her. Something big was lost and she knew it hurt.

More than it did before..

She could clearly remember when he tells her she was useless and weak.

Hinata wiped her eyes and reminisce the time he told her she was pretty, the time of her wedding when he walked with her through the aisle.

_Father, I never thought it would hurt when you're gone..Stupid, stupid. I love you..._

Her heavy eyes were searching for comfort and this was the perfect time Sasuke has to be there beside her but wasn't.

Her soles found her old room perfectly kept since she left the walls of the Hyuga leader.

She hugged herself and sat on her bed, her vision was blurry but never realized it. She said to herself she was too tired to think so she didn't.

The white eyes of the petite young lady were almost fading as it is already but it won't stop crying.

A soft knock on her old wooden doors were heard but she never responded until it opened.

Revealing the blurry sight of the man with blonde hair.

"Hinata" His own familiar voice froze her.

It burnt her ears and broke her heart. She longed to never hear the old husky voice of him.

She cried, harder this time. 'I don't want to see you now.' she wanted to say but couldn't.

She can't find the guts in her tongue and her voice can't come out from where they should come out.

She hated herself for that.

He held her hands and pulled her up from her position and hugged her, they both heard the closing of the door but never the opening of it again.

"Hinata" the blonde whispered, she missed him and she could only reply with a soft cry.

She felt disgusted, she was married and she's still in love with someone. She felt...unfaithful but was too afraid to speak.

_'I don't want this anymore, it's killing me..i don't want to...no'_ Her sobs were beginning to be louder..

His warm calloused palms found her cheeks and his lips were on hers.

Hinata didn't blush but felt weak, she didn't respond but did not hesitate not to push apart. She was too weak to push, emotionally weak and both of them knew that and he took advantage of it..

_You're so..unfair, Naruto._

* * *

Lying, she looked at Sasuke's sleeping figure, his breathing evenly and he was giving off warmth from his body heat.

Hinata knew he wasn't awake, their usual night routine would never be complete without them talking before they sleep but this was another case.

"Sasuke." She weakly gave out a small call and he quietly looked at her direction.

"I..He..well..we kissed." She said. She was sorry he could tell

"I know." She swallowed all the saliva forming in her mouth and her eyes were beginning to cry fountains again.

"I am sorry." She said looking at the ceiling,

"I am so..sorry." She repeated and wiped her tears, her palms were on her closed eyes and she wasn't removing them.

"I will never do it again." She said and moved her body totally facing his direction and he did the same, his hand on his head as a pillow and the other was lying on his waist

"It's fine with me," Sasuke replied and she looked at him seeking for an interpretation of what he just said

"Because I know you belong to me and not to him." He continued and her chin was shaking signing she was about to cry again

"Sasuke, you just..always make me feel..comfortable even though it's becoming unfair." the Byakugan user confessed between sobs.

"Because that is what husbands do. right?" He smirked and she continued to remove the guilt with the tears flowing through her eyes.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**If It's Love**

* * *

Authoress' note: I know I know...I know I am such a bad author, updating after almost a month. :] But..this one is kinda long and I worked HARD for it. so I hope you like it. :]

* * *

"I am going now" The tall figure before me said and turned. My heart thundered in my chest again, we're about to kiss..like our every morning routine goes.

I leaned and so did he, everytime this happens, there's something that kicks inside, like butterflies on my stomach and makes me want to crave for more.

"Take care" I said while pushing his chest gently trying to calm down and at the same time recover. He smirked, "HN" was his infamous reply. It has been how many months? 7 months and still counting since we married. Still counting.

I looked around, seeing people infront of his mansion smiling at me as my blood rushes to my face. Some cared less and some one I saw was feeling something unexplainable...it was HIM. Naruto. I swallowed and took off the smile that once this morning was plastered on my face. I turned my heels and walked away from the sight...straight to my room.

Smiling, I walked to our room. This is me, this is my usual routine. I am Hinata Hyuga and I am married to the once stoic and cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha.

My back crashed on to the soft quality of the silken bed of ours.

I am simply looking forward to tomorrow morning. :]

...

"You what?" Ino shrieked. "Damn it. You told Ino?" Neji asked Ten Ten. It has been months sice they kept this a secret from everybody and now they are busted.

"She saw it in my diary Neji, but we can trust Ino in this kind of thing" Ten Ten reasoned as the byakugan genius massaged his colorless temples. "Just don't let this come to Naruto" He ordered as Ino smiled, "Trust me, i don't really want hi-"

"Keep what to who?"...the door opened, the Hyuga genius should have felt but his presence but was most distracted to the problem, and their they are, BUSTED.

"You..were the one who told Sasuke about Hinata! How could you Neji? You should have known that I love Hinata!" naruto yelled, the hell would break lose soon and everybody should be ready for that, this kyuubi holder is going to blab on it to the whole village and the three could never be forgiven by the Uchiha.

Neji stood up, as if he was in a trial court defending for someone, "You won't spread it out to the village Naruto, and yes I know you love Hinata. That's why I did it to you. Because I know you'll just end up hurting her, and that I predicted from the very start" Neji said. Naruto's fist gone heavier and tried punching the guy in his white uniform, he dodged as if it was just a training.

The women looked at each other and sighed, the fought against the blonde guy until they reach the point of destroying the whole office of Neji.

"Hinata will be informed about this." Naruto threatened and ran as Neji panted.

"Let's see what happens next." Neji said and sighed, "Gomen, I was off guarded" Ten Ten bowed as he reached out for her hand, "come on, let's not blame anyone about this. He just loved eaves dropping"

3 3 3

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the mansions with a red liquid running from his lips. blood.

"I have to talk to Hinata" He said as the guards stopped him, "We have to inform the heiress before you go in. Please wait."

Naruto tapped is fingers at the table for the nth time, he was getting bored and impatient. "I have to talk to her." He said coldly, "The heiress has been asleep and just woke up. Please wait." sakuno bowed.

"What's taking her that long to recover from her sleep!" Naruto hissed as the servants let him in after a quarter an hour of waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, what is it that you want to tell me?" Hinata asked as her soft yawn burnt his cheeks.

"Ano...it was Neji who proposed you to Sasuke. He really didn't choose you on purpose. You have to leave him, he'll just use you" Naruto blabbered as if he was running out of time, HInata's surprise face didn't surprise him at all..but she didn't entertain him for much longer. Naruto left, thinking he had won...

has he?

...line ...

"Hinata" Sasuke hissed for the first time, the heiress has been carrying her things out the door with their servants and it has been pissing him off. The servants ran out of the room leaving the teary eyed Hinata.

"What do you think are you doing?" He asked as if he was a parent of a rebellious child.

"i am transferring to another ro-" "Who do you think will give the only permission?" He asked as if he was a flash that cornered her up. Shivers went down her spine. He was fast...and almost furious at the moment.

"You?." She answered, "And did I give you that permission?" He asked leaning forward, her tears forming up as she shook her head. She does not want to be this weak again, her knees went jelly and slowly she was falling just when his hands supported her, "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

damn, he got her.

"Naruto told me-" He got her lips on his and bit her lower lip forcefully that it almost bled. She winced and he stopped, "That's for talking to him without my permission. Continue."

Having not recovered from the painful kiss she spoke again, "He told me it was Neji who proposed me to you" She cried and he got closer.

At the moment, he could think of million ways of killing and tearing that blonde guy apart but at the moment he has to deal with what is in front of him.

Of what is his top most priority at the moment.

Hinata Uchiha

"And you believe that?" He asked, she shivered as his finger tips held her bare shoulders, "Yes, because of all people, of all women...why me?" She butted and he again plotted a strong gaze on her.

"Perfect, why did I choose you?"...

"Next time, don't think of escaping me...coz you never will." He said claiming her lips again and suffocated her until she begged for more.

"Sasuke..."

"Rebuild the Uchiha clan with me, Hinata" Sasuke whispered in her ear that tingled her being.

_'His kiss, his kiss is my drug...don't stop. Sasuke'_

_- - - - - - - 3_

_"_Are you sure you're fine here? I mean, you said you don't feel good?" Ten Ten asked as Ino ran back to them.

"yeah I am. I am just stressed." Hinata smiled as Ino got her medicinal kit beside her. "hey, I know this could be impossible but try it." Ino seriously said as she handed her a box in a wrapper.

Hinata, confused went to the comfort room to see...

PT

...

"Kami. I am...pregnant"

* * *

..

Authoress' note:

GOMEN! I took SO long to update. sorry sorry sorry. This won't happen again. Hope you enjoy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Who's The First Priority?

Authoress' Note: It is my fault I wasn't able to update as soon as I could. (Who else's fault could it be?) Well, anyway, I know you guys are angry but I would just have to tell you..that this story will exceed chapter 20. :] And FYI, I'm working on the later chapters so I wasn't able to update. hihi, gomenasai! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kabuto is not dead here, so is Itachi and Pain :

* * *

Chapter: Who's The First Priority?

3 3 3 Normal POV 3 3 3

A soft fist had contact with the wood. It was Hinata, knocking at Sasuke's study. It wasn't long after she told him about her pregnancy, not long enough when she saw those smiles in his face.

Not so long enough when Naruto found out and Neji to freak out.

Hihata had letters in her hands, baby bumps are really obvious since she's on her 5th month and it is always where Sasuke's eyes are focused

"10 mysterious letters came, all for Uchiha Sasuke" She said as a soft blush ran up to her face, just like how everytime she calls his name. A soft tickle from her tummy caused her to giggle, the fabrics has been so soft and thin it always had tickled her.

"Hn, what did the doctor say?" He asked as she sat down next to him as she read the book loudly and stopped.

"Well, he just told me that what I'm going through, like cravings plus cramps are very hard, and that it is unfortunately common and normal." Hinata said as she held her tummy

"I wonder how this all would turn out, was this part of the plan?" She asked, he smirked. She was still thinking of what really Sasuke made her to be.

"Nothing is going as planned." Sasuke said, "You made me change all of my plans" continuing the sentence, it made Hinata chuckle.

"Want hot tea? I'll make you, since it's afternoon and you need to refresh" She offered taking off from the soft cushions of the chair.

"Hn, don't add milk" He reminded as she nodded, "I know you hate that" She said smiling and he rose his eyebrow.

"Then why always put some in mine?" He asked.

"I always forget" She mischievously smiled and left the study.

Sasuke laughed in his thoughts and read the first letter that came.

It was...

_So you married a Hyuuga? Never thought it would happen so fast though, but as expected of you, little brother. I'll be soon meeting you._  
_I knew something about Kabuto, it has to do with the child Hinata's carrying._  
_At any rate, I congratulate you. A day of two from this day, I'll be walking my way there._

_Itachi_

It made Sasuke tap the desk.

Kabuto is working his way through, and it's going to ruin his plan sooner or later so he had to make plan B, all the way to other plans...

he opened the rest, nothing important...then the one left was bigger than the others

he opened it, knowing Hinata was behind the doors, observing his moves..

it was a doctor's letter, saying that the child could be called a 'son'

he smiled, "Come in" He mumbled as she did as told.

silent emotions flowing in his eyes  
She smiled and put down the mug of tea, "Without milk as requested" She said.

"Itachi is coming over, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow" He said and she smiled.

For days, he's been noticing how she's getting bloomy and smiling. It was weird she wasn't stuttering like she always do nor tremble when she talks.

"Hinata, would you leave Konoha if I tell you to?" Sasuke asked,

"Only if you're coming with me."

"Thought so"

* * *

Itachi stopped at the sight of the big mansion. It was his brother's, he smirked. Not wearing the black coat was far more better than doing so.

Hinata looked outside seeing the tall figure and the long hair made her conclude it was the guy she has been waiting for.

"Itachi-san, please come in" She said warmly as she led him to the study.

"Hinata-chan" He called as she stopped walking and turned to him when he hugged her, it did startle the Hyuga and made her gasp.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke might see us and misunderstood our situation. Please let me go" Hinata said with a faint smile, he laughed. His breath so warm she thought her eyes just like a mirror, moisted.

"Don't worry, he won't. Hi there, brother" He said, the vibration in his chest as he spoke was loud enough for Hinata. He let go and she immediately look at Sasuke's reaction.

"Sasu-" She wasn't finished when Itachi rubbed his palms on her hair resulting to a messy one.

Hinata laughed, "Never thought having a brother is fun."

"No, it was never fun" The two said in chorus as Hinata blinked.

"Kidding" Saske said as he led them to the study.

* * *

"Hinata, would you mind getting us tea? Mine with milk please" Itachi requested as Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Make three cups, only one with milk" Sasuke said as Hinata nodded and walked her way to the kitchen.

"She's having a hard time walking already." Itachi observed as Sasuke nodded.

"Noticed it too, but that's the only thing I can keep her walking. What is about Kabuto?" Sasuke asked

"Ah, we only have 5 months to relax and get ready. His plans to attack are planned carefully. He's teamed up with Pain and they are decided to hunt me down...because I knew about them" Itachi said as Sasuke leaned his elbow on the desk.

"So this is Plan A" Sasuke said, breathing in and out with a furious sigh.

"We're sending Hinata out, you'll take care of her Itachi and Neji and his forces would come at last...We need to save the last heir for the reconstruction of our clan." Sasuke mumbled as he tapped the wooden desk.

"All of this will happen before she gives birth." Sasuke said as Itachi tilted his head.

"She will never go without you, y'know?" Itachi gave out the most obvious statement as Sasuke looked down and smirked,

"Well then before that, we have to make her believe that I'm dead..." Sasuke said adjusting his position, arching his back and leaning on the chair.

"Sasuke, it will kill a pregnant woman to hear those words." Itachi said, arching his back like what Sasuke did and gave out a sigh.

"It is to protect her and the child." Sasuke re-itterated.

"Then you need to be dead by next month, got it?" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded, "Agreed. I talked to Gaara about where she's staying, I've sent him a letter" Sasuke said as his senses told him Hinata was nearing them.

A soft knock was heard and it was Hinata as suspected.

"Tea with milk as requested,"Hinata said giving it to Itachi and the ones without was given to Sasuke, Itachi laughed.

"Hinata, you must not know Uchiha...we never drink with milk." He said as Hinata's eyes widened.

"But you said...-" Sasuke stopped her...

"You drink that with milk, that's why I asked you to get two without milk." Sasuke said

"Right" Hinata laughed at herself as Itachi looked at her, "Shouldn't you always rest now?" He asked

"Not really, I have to keep moving to have my blood circulate properly." She explained, cleaning up Sasuke's desk.

"You won't go somewhere without your husband right?" Itachi asked before having a sip from his tea

Hinata nodded.

"Though so" Itachi replied as it made Hinata giggle, "You guys say the same things." She said as Sasuke smirked

"Indeed, we're brothers"

* * *

Authoress' note:

THIS IS UNDENIABLY LONG

so I hope you like it. please please review :3

this is not really a romantic chapter but I'm nearing the ending where there are endless romantic scened. :3

Please inspire me with your reviews :D thanks and hope you enjoyed reading it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Parting

Authoress' note: Because I know you've been waiting for chapters ;] and because I'm so awesome.. :)) kidding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The Parting

00100100100100100

Hinata looked at the ceiling. It was a week since Sasuke told her that he is going to leave for a business he should take care of.

Unconsciously, she moved at her left and sighed, she was uneasy not to mention the night was cold and she hasn't gotten what really is going on.

No more explanation needed, Sasuke is leaving soon.

Sasuke looked at her as she moved to her left and sighed.

"How long are you going to snob me?" He asked, Hinata looked at him. "I'm not" she said and looked back to her left.

Of course, she was snubbing him and has been in her down mood for a week already.

Strong and firm muscled arms wrapped around her bulging belly, Hinata caressed it and looked at him.

"Do you really have to go there?" She asked as he looked to the wall past her view. "Yes" He replied.

"Then I will miss you." She said and looked back at the her tummy where his arm is.

She sighed again, "When will you be back?" She asked. she was never this talkative, it just really didn't feel right to her.

she didn't receive a reply but a kiss meant it all, she arched her back as she faced him

she had her hands on his chest as his on her waist

"You should come back soon" She said, more of ordered as he smirked

"Why so?" He asked

"Because it would be weird not having those morning kisses" she mischievously reasoned

"What will you do if I don't come back?" He asked and made her head rest on his chest

"Maybe I'll run away with Itachi." She laughed as Sasuke felt the pain, 'good, it is the plan anyway' he thought as he looked back at her

"You better than be with someone you know I don't trust" He said..as Hinata stopped

"You are coming back mister and that's final. I'm going to wait for you"

* * *

Hinata walked outside behind Sasuke and Itachi, she wasn't feeling well plus the fact that Sasuke was leaving made it harder for her

"Goodbye, take care and have a safe trip" that she said when he was on the gates.

He stopped walking, Naruto was there with Sakura, so was Ten Ten, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji and the others, they were there seeing him depart

He stopped walking and went near Hinata, "No 'I love you's?" He asked as she shook her head

Sasuke rose his eyebrow, the others couldn't hear them but thinking something was going on.

"Why is that?" He asked again, leaning forward to her

"Because I haven't had my kiss yet." She said crossing her arms and letting it rest on the bump

"Should I leave my lips here?" He joked as the Hyuuga looked at him seriously

Then tears formed in her eyes, her chin trembled and she looked down, the others were aware she was crying already with her hands on his chest, Naruto was most aware of it

He wasn't fond of public display of affection, really. He never liked those

He leaned his forehead on hers as they both looked at each others' eyes

"I'll be back as soon as I can" He promised as she hugged him tight but with a distance between them

"The baby bump is making me feel weird" He confessed, he was out of the character that it made her laugh and blush

"I know", she replied and broke the hug

Hinata gave him a quick kiss and he stared at her, her big eyes on his chinky eyes

"That's it? You're not going to see me for days-" She cupped his face with her small hands and pulled him in a deep kiss having his guards down

Neji's eyes got wide and he got his wrist by his mouth and blushed, 'so bold' he thought and quietly looked at Ten Ten who was blushing, hard

"Come back" She whispered and patted his cheeks as she looked down blushing real hard forgetting people were staring at her for the past minutes

* * *

Hinata walked back to the house inviting the others to come and eat lunch for awhile and have a nice chat, Sakura had to do something in the Hospital so she left Naruto for awhile

Hinata sat and laughed at herself touching her lips

"So Bold" Neji laughed as the others laughed too, well except Naruto

"N-Neji-san" Hinata blushed as she got her rice

"Please eat to your heart's content" She smiled and ate two sets of rice, Ten Ten looked at her

"Wow, you get to eat two now?" She asked, "Remember you never wanted to eat one whole bowl of rice?" Ten Ten laughed as Hinata nodded

"Yup, that was so long ago. Sasuke told me to eat more than one so that our baby will be healthy" She smiled, yes. It has been so long ago during the time Naruto and she was still together

"How many months more?" Choji asked getting another beef from the plate

"Three, I'm on my 6th month" She said caressing the bumps as Naruto sighed

"Sasuke is really lucky" Naruto smiled widely as Hinata smiled back at him.

'looks like they moved on, specially Hinata' Ino thought and smiled at Shikamaru

* * *

Itachi stayed in Sasuke's study. He was looking at the plans on the stained notebook in the drawer, good plans, infinite plans for Hinata's safety

Hinata knocked and went in, she was wearing her pants that reached her knees and simple white shirt. It wasn't as if she needs to always wear kimono in house

It has almost been three days since Sasuke left and the ouse has been dead like stone.

"I would just like to go around in the market, would you like anything?" Hinata asked, Itachi straightened his back

"You can just ask the maid to, do you really have to go there?" He asked as she nodded, "I need something to do or else I'll be dead from boredom. Wanna come with me?" She asked

He stopped and hid the notebook and nodded, "sure"

Itachi had his hands on his both pockets at the sides of his pants and walked beside Hinata who has her hands on her tummy.

"When do you think Sasuke will come back?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders, "That kid never estimate his time" He replied

She bought three cans of peaches and a plastic of her favorite chips.

"When do you plan getting things for the baby?" He asked as she laughed

"I visited the doctor today..he didn't notice I was carrying two..stupid doctor, if he had then Sasuke should be more happy before leaving." She said smiling, "mind buying stuff today?" She asked

A pinch was felt in his heart..a pinch of guilty feeling

"He'd really be happy." He said pointing out a baby store

* * *

It was a long day and Hinata went to her room just when they reached the house

"Sasuke, I wonder if you're doing fine." she mumbled and hugged herself from the cold night

123123123123

Five days since he left...no letters, more worries

Itachi rushed to Sasuke's study and looked at Hinata with such large eyes

"Sasuke...was attacked"

* * *

How is it? :3 Read and Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Dearest**

**Authoress' note**: Because I received reviews. I had to update, teehee but suddenly...i was forbidden to touch my laptop...and I'm here, breaking rules XD

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned Naruto it will all be about the guys paring up with Hinata LOL

* * *

**DEAREST**

Hinata shook her head, she can't make it that far anymore, looking at Itachi's body next to her, her weak smile fading. It is their another extraordinary walk to the Sand village. And they would need to hurry up.

"I-Itachi-san?" she murmured at the man beside her, it has been whole day since they've been walking and as much as possible she was not making it more harder but at this moment, her feet are all swollen up and her back aches, and she was feeling hungry and she was really tired.

Itachi looked at her with a dreary eyes, knowing how much pain she was having in her, her physically pain was torturing her nonstop plus the fact that her mind is not yet at ease because of Sasuke was also enveloping all her strength within her.

Itachi then looked at the Hyuuga ninjas and let them rest while he got some woods to make fire. The night was cold and the moon was nowhere to be found at the moment.

* * *

As they arrive at the village, it was Gaara who welcomed them with his usual cold and steady face.

"Gaara-kun, thank you" Hinata said bowing as he gave her a faint smile. He was at the young age, became the ruler of the village and was feared by most of the people because of much power he has

Everyday, a doctor would come to Hinata's chambers to check up on her. Her due date was near and Sasuke has not yet come back.

Itachi would always insist of sleeping on the couch instead of in his room to have a peaceful mind that he could be on time to protect her if ever something happened and it maked Hinata feel uneasy.

Is she going to give birth on babies like Naruto?

What eyes would they develop?

Whose eyes will they get?

How will she deal with them if her lilac eyes was mixed with the powerful eye like Uchiha's?

What if?

* * *

She was in her 9th month, and again, Sasuke was not giving her a call. He would always look at the Sand Village across where he is. There was no point in going near it because he knows that Hinata could use her byakugan if she could sense him

He was more than curious of what could happen on the day she' going to have their child.

He was more than nervous, he was paranoid.

Sasuke had feared a war would start if he don't finish the newly formed group created by Kabuto and the ever dying Madara.

It would always be impossible to kill all of them once but he had to deal with it.

Kabuto's plot was more than scary than he thought. After killing one by one, Kabuto's members told him that he would train his child and experiment on his eyes. It was more than gross to hear, and as to be a father, he would kill who ever touch his child with no good excuses.

His eyes closed as he felt another one coming to the Sand village, time to slay the ones he has been with for his own clan rebuilding, for his child, for him...for Hinata

"You've gonne much softer, haven't you?" Kabuto teased with his snake like form that grossed Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata gasped as she sat on the bed and looked at Itachi. Her hands not letting go of his

"I-Itachi-san, I-I-I think, they're coming out"

Itachi's eyes widened but he can't leave her alone. Hinata's sweats drop every time she breathes. Itachi ran out and asked for help.  
"Sweetheart, don't, don't torture mommy" Hinata caressed her impossibly over bulging tummy as she describes it.

Itachi went inside as Hinata panted, sweating, on the bed making herself comfortable, explosions were happening near the Sand Village and most of the ninjas who were supposedly to be protecting the twins are forced to fight. Three medics rushed to her as Itachi stayed by her side

"If I don't make it, promise me, I-I-Itachi-san...take care of them"

Itachi hushed her and grew nervous, her words were far to much to be taken in, she can't die, she has to live...

For Sasuke

"PUSH!"

* * *

Sasuke cured as he saw the men of Sand Village rush to his battle ground. It was not good.

Hinata and his child were near and here comes Kabuto. There's no way...there's no way he can fool Kabuto this time.

Other men rushed...Neji?

Team 7 and the others rushed, it must have been Itachi's signal.  
_No way, then...then Hinata must be...fuck_

* * *

Itachi wondered if his signal came already, he planned back up ninjas and ANBU for this day.  
He looked at his hands as his bones were being crushed one by one by the lady next to him. Her eyes were tearing up and her sweat forming like water falls.

"ONE MORE! Last child is here" The medic said as Itachi looked at the first born who was cleansed right after he was given life out her mother's womb.

After 3 hours of hard breathing, the medics cleaned her up and left her after cleansing the children to rush to the wounded ninjas.

"I-I made it?" Hinata asked with her eyes closed as Itachi gave her a faint chuckle,

"Yes you did, you were great. They are both boys and...they look like Sasuke."

* * *

What's happening?

Why is Kabuto not fighting me?

He's going near the village damn it.

Itachi, I wish you get this signal...

* * *

Itachi's eyes widened as he got a signal...a familiar signal of his brother, he looked at the resting Hinata with her two boys next to her, his signal was impossible.

She just gave birth

she can't.

His senses told him that Kabuto was near, very near.

"Hinata, how do I do this?" Itaci panicked as Kakashi went in panting.

"Sasuke, he sent me, carry the child-children? Nevermind, I'm getting Hinata" kakashi said as Itachi nodded getting the sleeping twins.

No one ever the newly borns' eyes before but they had to evacuate...

something was not going as planned.

* * *

HEY PEOPLE! How was it? ...i was nervous writing this actually since y'know, it's my first time writing something like breath-taking...though you might have not noticed..so yeah, hope you enjoyed! :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Bloodbath**

**Authoress' note**: My school is near so I'm trying my best to finish this, though it might be longer, ah, i don't know. XDDDDD

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned Naruto it will all be about the guys paring up with Hinata LOL

* * *

**Bloodbath**

Kabuto's smirk was scary, for an Uchiha, for a father. It meant something. He fought Sasuke and Sasuke has been wishing him to stop.  
"Let's deal with it, I have the other, you can keep the other" Kabuto laughed as Sasuke glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about" He spat and gave another blow.

"Eh, you have twins." Kabuto smirked and coughed blood. Shikamaru was on time to step on Kabuto's shadow, "Bastard" Sasuke cursed and threw him his famous eyes, hoping it could finish Kabuto's craziness.

Everyone was fighting, Neji sensed the aura of his cousin and used his byakugan to see where they are going. He masked it, no one should know where they are planning to go.  
Not at this moment.

* * *

Hinata looked up as Kakashi carried her in a bridal-style. Her eyes widen as Kakashi sighed, "Kabuto is near, Sasuke's masking them off." he explained as Hinata' heart grew nervous.

Sasuke was fighting again, Kabuto...the worst they could get at the moment.

Hinata looked at Itachi's back seeing him carry her children.

"W-Where are we exactly going?" Hinata asked, her eyes anxious of what was happening.  
"Konoha, Lady Tsunade has been planning to finish off Kabuto for sometime already and she seemed to found the right time to" Kakashi said jumping off the trees faster. There was no way they could make it traveling in one day but they have to get there as soon as possible.

Itachi concentrated on sending his black birds for a safer route.  
Another ninja ran with them, Naruto.

"What is that old lady planning now?" Kakashi hissed knowing running with Naruto will excite Kabuto.  
He never succeeded on getting and experimenting on his Kyubi after all.

* * *

Kabuto's smile widened, it always reminded of Sasuke Orochimaru's face, and it was not something that makes him happy.  
"I can't wait to experiment on your child" He said as he licked on his lower lip.

Sasuke now wished Shikamaru just had enough chakra but he didn't and at this rate, he's the only one that can stop Kabuto from his crazy plots.

* * *

Hinata arched her back and held tighter on Kakashi's shoulder, she was stressed, who won't? She only rested for an hour and now they are running for their lives.

She could see her own blood on her kimono dripping over her feet.  
Kakashi's eyes steady on Itachi until he heard her sob.

"H-hinata?"

"Itachi! How many more hours? Hinata's losing blood!"

"At this rate, we can get there for less than 5 hours." Itachi said not knowing what to do and ran faster

There was no helping it, it's either they find a faster solution, or stop here and get a medic which is very dangerous in her case because of Kabuto, or let her die.

"Damn it, I don't know how to heal." Kakashi cursed, he never learned Tsunade's techniques.

"Itachi, can you go faster?" Kakashi asked, knowing Itachi was on his limit. They have been running for hours with them carrying someone.

Itachi fastened up his phase as Kakashi gave it all his might. It's more than a mission saving a life.

More than a mission, he repeated in his mind. She was his student, the weak one and she has to live because right now, she has three men who needs her presence.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were bleeding nonstop as he tried to swallow Kabuto in to the black depths..  
it was harder than he thought, at this moment he is needing Itachi or Naruto.

What were they planning?

Finally, finally, finally, he's being swallowed...then it all went pitch black.

-=-=-=-=-= ~(-_-)~-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke opened his eyes and closed it again, why was it so damned white?

He hated white, it always blinded him. The white lights makes him remember hospitals and he hated hospitals...

His eyes shot open as he sat back up, looking around where he is.

It was a cubicle in Konoha's hospital, he can remember.

How? What happened to Kabuto?

Where is Kabuto?

More over where is Hinata and his child-ren?

...

The nurse went to him and led him where he wanted to go, he was wearing his pants and nothing else as he walked to the nursery. The babies' eyes were white but small like his. Their hair black and their complexion was more of Hinata's

His chest was covered with gauze and he has been bleeding but he wanted to see where Hinata is, the nurse insisted not to look for her at this moment and treat his wounds first.

He was getting bored and worried, why don't she let him see his own wife?

Naruto went in with a very sad face

"Sasuke, HInata's in the emergency room, she lost blood and they are trying to do their best at the moment. 50 50"

...

Hinata's eyes opened, her lips were white and chapped and Tsunade was beside her, checking up on her. Her oxygen sat was no higher than 45, her bag blood that has to be transfused to her is more than 2 bags. Her eyes dropped boredly and stressed.

Tsunade caressed her cheek and kissed her with her tears flowing

"Take your rest, peacefully"

* * *

I KNOW YOU HATE ME. I HATE MYSELF TOO. I WAS GROUNDED FOR ALL YOU KNOW AND TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!  
I DONT WANT ANYMORE REASONS, I KNOW IT WILL PISS YOU OFF :))

BUT THANK YOU FOR WAITING, I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH


	12. Chapter 12

**How the Lost get FOUND**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Authoress' Note: Hihi, bad author here. I had to stop using the computer too much, my eye had been checked-up with something, nothing serious but it's difficult to elaborate things up. So here it is, the 12th chapter :) Hope you enjoy

* * *

Everything that is happening had to have a reason.

There will always be a reason to live, to believe, to change.

There's nothing like this that could happen in one generation or to the other.

It's just...once in a lifetime.

There is only one Hinata and she can never be replaced.

The doctors were in chaos, Tsunade was not standing, they all gathered in a room, a white room filled with lavender flowers.

Sasuke was not standing either, there was no reason to do so.

"What's happening?" Tsunade asked. Her beloved student, closing her eyes, slowly, it was something she didn't want to see.

Hinata suffered from the fate given to her by her father, to the burns she had from training, for the thorns of love that tore her and now from the death she is trying to escape from.

"I don't want to see her close her eyes, I don't even want her to rest, I'm afraid she wont open them again" Sakura admitted to the Hokage.

Naruto swallowed, Sasuke's eyes were focused on the glass in front of him. Doctors were inside trying to revive the lifeless Hyuuga.

How in earth could he do that? How in earth can a husband stare with a black face his dying wife?

Naruto's tears were dripping like a loose faucet.

All of them hated the fact.

Hinata is too weak to escape something as huge as death.

* * *

"Is she?" Sasuke asked, not continuing.

Dead? Alive? In Coma?

Tsunade's eyes lay steady, soaked with tears and a faint expression plastered on her face.

"Saved"

..

"How are you?" Sasuke asked, whispering to her right ear which was almost turning red.

"You have to be strong" He said, squeezing her hand, sitting on the chair beside the bed. Comatose, how hard could life get?

What is this all about?

Just because of him, everything turned out this way.

Just because of one reason.

"Why does it feel as if you die all over again?" He asked as he heard the door close.

"I'm in deck to check her vitals" Sakura said with a metallic tray on her hands.

From the window, there you can see the people striving to rebuild their home. Trying to rebuild trust and their relationship but here, in this small room...

Nothing was happening. It has been 2 weeks since they came back to the village.

Nothing was in improvement.

"Sakura, after that. Do you mind bringing the twins?" Sasuke asked, still not looking up from his position.

She did not reply.

* * *

_Hinata._

_Come back._

_Don't leave us._

_Why does it feel as if you die all over again?_

I'm so lost, where am I?  
Am I dead?

can't be, how about my...

Sasuke...

why are there only silence?

* * *

Her finger tingled.

Sasuke's eyes looked in the direction, he was alone...holding their twins.

She moved.

Something moved, he carefully put the two back to the small stroller and ran out.

It was reckless to leave the children alone, but this had to be done.

She moved.

"She's alive"

"She's saved"

"Thank God"

Things were said...but only one name was called..from her trembling lips.

"Haske"

..

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked

Hinata repeated..

"I think she said Haske" Naruto said to Sakura.

Her green eyes looked around. Sasuke?

Where is he? He hasn't been here after 3 days Hinata had woke up

"Haske" HInata repeated, now with a louder voice.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Stop pressuring yourself. He'll be here anytime."

"Haske" Hinata's eyes watered.

Why was he not around?

Did he leave her?

Did he leave 'them'?

Why?

Where are you now Sasuke?

Is it always better to leave?

Is it always the best choice people could have?

What is the best option?

Isn't it...to let go?

Did he make a wrong decision?

He signed the letter, sent to the mailman.

And walked away.

'I wouldn't leave if you died, but you woke up and it's all for the best. Let's let go of each other. Always for the best of all.-sasuke'

* * *

"That stupid brat, how can I even give this to Hinata with her condition right now? I knew this would happen! AAAh, that Sasuke is a real idiot! Thank Heavens I read it before giving it to Hinata. That child really pisses me off!" Tsunade complained as the ANBU started spying on him.

"You made the wrong choice Sasuke. Right now, it is best for you to stay, stupid"... Tsunade started cussing again.

* * *

ALMOST DONE! 2 MORE CHAPTER :D PLEASE BARE IN MIND I WILL FINISH THIS AND THAT I'M DOING EVERYTHING TO UPDATE

EVERY WRITER WRITES WHEN HER OR HIS TIMEIS ENOUGH.

AND I UPDATE AS SOON AS I COULD, THIS TIME IT'S JUST SO TIMELY WE HAD A CLASS SUSPENSION FROM THE WEATHER SO I'M LUCKY TO GET THIS TIME TO UPDATE ;


	13. Chapter 13 Last Chapter :

**Jar Of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Authoress Note: I just felt the NEED to update XD BADLY and this is THE LAST chapter :( i know it is sad but I guess if you'd want more, you can always tell ;  
I just had the feeling like you don't want to read and wait so I kinda finished it off with this :( lame huh? But true, just tell me if you want me to continue of just say 'thank goodness it is done, i dont wanna wait for that authoress to update, she's so slow' LOL this is for you LOVE LOTS! :D **

* * *

Hinata looked at Daisuke and Kunimitsu sleeping just like rocks..., just lovely.

She sighed and smiled. There was no helping it.

Hinata then looked at the mirror once again and brushed her hair. Her lavender scent just soothed her after a nice long bubble bath.

Her twins are turning 8 months old and it has been also 8 month since he left

Since the mighty Sasuke Uchiha left her. Just like that, just like a snap.

Trying to hold her tears, she looked up to the brown wooden ceiling of her new home. After having treatments and recovering, she chose not to live where she usually had. hinata just can't stand his atmosphere still lingering in the air after he had left.

She loved him, she just don't know if he did or still do so.

Her white and flowing bed gown sent shivers down her spine, just like when he always touched her.

Just like when she feels his presence.

Is he here? She looked around her, she looked at the opened windows. Her red eyes of agony searched for him as she just completely went silent...sobbing to herself the pain she is going through.

Why did he have to leave? Was she weak enough for him?

For the second time before she's off to sleep, she looked at her peaceful young men near her high bed and kissed them goodnight.

Why can't she just move on? Why does she still hang on?

* * *

Tsunade can't finish or even glance at her works while she stare at the most wanted guy of Konoha.

His jet black hair just reminded her of the night and his black orbs...just like the ocean pearls almost in perfect circles.

"Hinata has been doing good" tsunade tried to calm down but her nerves just wanted to slap him with all her strength...just to send him enough spirit to realize what he had traded into.

"That's good to hear but unfortunately I just don't care anymore. What I wanted has been done." Sasuke replied as Tsunade's veins popped and her eyebrows met.

Why the hell did Hinata love this guy? What is so good about him? WHAT?

"Tsunade, please stop sending ANBU. I care le-"

"Hinata, she's stronger...she's left your mansion" Tsunade butted again, Sasuke this time sighed, he was in his character, being the bad guy..

even if his heart just wanted to be where his home is.._was_...

"Did you ever love her? Or did you just ...use her?"

"I made my words back then, crystal clear, I used her"

"But you wouldn't leave her if you just used her. You know I thought you were more intelligent but you're like Naruto. You are a doofus"

The ANBU popped, disappeared and again...Saske sighed

"Cry, cry it all out" Tsunade said leaning on her chair, she knew he was hurt, she knew he loved Hinata, he just won't have the strength to open up

"I don't care much of her. All I wanted was the restoration of my clan" _but even before that, I was caught. I loved her before I imagined_

"I don't care...I just don't care"

"I will give you the permission to see your sons, and I want you to tell her straight in her eyes what you just said. Maybe with it, maybe with a better goodbye note, maybe she finds a reason to live more"

"Why would I ever follow you?"

"Because I told you so. Because I know you don't love her no more, maybe not even care for her well being?"

* * *

It has always been her hobby and routine to visit HInata and the toddlers but now, she's not only doing it for the sake of visiting.

She has to inform her what happened, who came back and who else is to visit the said Hinata

Ten Ten looked at Hinata as she played with her toddlers then she sighed. "How are you?" she asked the fragile looking girl who is in her traditional yellow kimono. Hinata smiled and answered, "I'm at the edge, still trying to survive" Ten Ten hugged Hinata but it wasn't the time to get sentimental and she knew it

"He's back" Ten Ten informed as Hinata nodded and smiled,

"And he wouldn't care less Ten Ten, trust me."

* * *

Hinata caressed her son's face as he tried to get her long bangs off her face.

Kunimitsu on the other hand just leaned on her sides as he sat quietly looking around the garden.

"Ah-Ma" Kunimitsu chuckled and pointed at the bird soaring up the sky

"You both grow so fast" Hinata sad kissing both on their forehead

The breeze just blew violently making Hinata hold her sons more tightly.

"What was that?" Hinata whispered to herself, she can feel chakra but it was familiar, it was the chakra she longed for

The two young uchiha looked as if they also know the chakra and started chuckling

"Sasuke, is that you?" She called,

a twig broke and revealed by the gardens the guy she have been waiting for.

Uchiha Sasuke

"S-S-S-Sa-Sasuke" She stuttered, the toddlers eyes widened in sight of a unfamiliar man

"Hinata" He whispered, "Are you here to get them?" She asked holding on to her amused toddles

Sasuke was taken back by what she asked

"Aren't you more likely to ask 'are you here to come back'" Hinata's frown grew worse, it was true

"True, but I don't want to have false expectations" Hinata said

"Getting them now will give me no use" And in a second he was infront of her, close enough for their lips to meet

close enough for him to read what she is thinking

Close enough her tears would escape

"Tell me, did you love me?" Hinata asked

"Tell me, look in my eyes, will you stay?" She added

With it, Sasuke breathed her scent

"Honestly?" He asked, adding a smirk in her features,

Everything seemed to stop

Her breathing then became uneven

"I wouldn't stay unless you ask me to, I always cared less if you loved me, I always cared less of what happened to us" He said going much closer to her

"But what I can't lie to you is the fact that I had fallen for you before I even knew it"

Her lips hungered for his touch, her eyes longed to see what his face would look like after

He hasn't changed

"Then honestly, do you-do you love me?" Hinata asked as Sasuke looked at the toddlers her hands were entangled with

"I don't know what love really is. I am here to find out"

He pressed his subtle lips on hers

tears flowed in her eyes as the breeze blew her thoughts away

He hasn't changed

He still came back just when she wanted to move on, let go, live again

She broke the kiss, smiling at him, making him know she was more than delighted

"Tell me you are not leaving"

"Tell me not to"

"You stupid stupid stupid arrogant Uchiha. DO you know how hard it is to be alone? How hard it is to think where you could have been, how hard it is to move on when you know you are still hurting?" Hinata let go of her toddlers' wrists then punched Sasuke's chest but he didn't move.

"You've gone weak, haven't you?" He asked

"Since...since you left I had no strength to carry on. Laugh at me all you want, leave me again and when you do, don't ever come back ever again. You left me like a twig. You left as if thinking it were of the best options. I don't want to be an option Sasuke, I want to be a choice. Choose me rather than come back just because you want to..Sasuke, don't leave me."

She sobbed as he leaned closer so she could rest her head on his shoulders

"Tell me you-tell me you aren't leaving Sasuke, I can't go on like this. A part of me just-just can't live like this"

.

.

_and you stood there right in front of me_

_just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't _

_see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

_get me with those black orbs baby_

_when the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_when you're not around_

_Kiss away the pain_

.

.

.

"Tell me not to" He said caressing her hair. They both could feel their toddlers' stares set on them but they cared less for the fact.

What matters most is they get back to each other

"Tell me not to and I'd obey"

"Then don't, come back to us, come back to me"

-3

**That is the end :)**

Thank you for really waiting and reading my fics.

AH, the reason (hopefully reasonable) why I updated sooooo long was the truth that I forgot my password :/

I am such a doofus and I apologize for that. well, this is it. goodbye readers, if you want another chapter just review for it ; love lots!


End file.
